walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
How It's Gotta Be
"How It's Gotta Be" is the eighth episode and mid-season finale of the eighth season of AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. It is the one-hundred and seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on December 10, 2017. It was written by David Leslie Johnson & Angela Kang and directed by Michael Satrazemis. Plot Every story and battle from the first half of the season comes crashing together. Synopsis A visibly shaken up Rick tries to contact the snipers surrounding the Sanctuary but gets no response. In a flashback, Rick and Carl discuss Siddiq and the war with the Saviors. In the present, Rick leads the Scavengers to the Sanctuary only to discover piles of dead walkers and is greeted by gunfire. As Rick takes cover, he is abandoned by Jadis and the Scavengers, but is rescued by Carol and Jerry. As they drive away, the three decide to split up. In the flashback, Carl and Rick continue discussing the Saviors and what might happen after the war. In the present, Enid and Aaron are on their way to Oceanside, and Aaron mentions how he and Eric used to find people to bring to Alexandria. They discuss the risks concerning the people of Oceanside, decide to bring them a gift, and drive off to Roanoke Way Distillery. In Alexandria, Michonne and Daryl talk about the situation at the Sanctuary. At the same time, Carl sits alone in a room, looking through papers and finds 'just survive somehow' written on a page. Elsewhere, Rosita and Tara unload some equipment. Aaron and Enid, having found a truck marked 'Roanoke Way Distillery', stop and wait for people from Oceanside. After nightfall, Aaron sees a figure in the dark and both go to check it out. Aaron is attacked, but Enid shoots the attacker, who turns out to be Natania. Back in Alexandria, Michonne finds Carl bringing supplies to a sewage entrance. Carl tells her that the items are meant for Siddiq. The duo's conversation is interrupted by Negan who bangs Lucille against the safeheaven's gates and offers them a deal over a loudspeaker: either the people of Alexandria can line up in front of their homes, decide who's going to be the offering for Lucille, have Rick killed in front of everyone and then everyone can move on with their lives or else the Saviors will bomb everyone with grenade launchers. Negan gives three minutes for them to decide while Carl decides to stall the Saviors while the Alexandrians head to the sewers. In a following scene, Jerry is seen crashing against an incoming vehicle. At the Kingdom, Ezekiel is reading a note left by Jerry, sitting next to his throne and holding Shiva's leash. He then hears a truck slamming through the town's gates, and he escapes his throne room as Saviors pour in through the doors. Maggie, Jesus, and a convoy are heading presumably towards the Sanctuary in the hopes that the Saviors will surrender. Maggie spots a fallen log which has blocked the road. Jesus assures her that trees can do that, but Maggie is sceptical and blames the Saviors. Maggie radios to the back of the convoy and tells them to turn around. With no response, the Saviors apprehend the convoy, and a truck parks in front of Maggie's car. From inside, it is revealed that Jerry was captured by the Saviors and is badly injured. He is then dragged outside along with a wooden box. Simon jumps out of the truck and states what a "damn nice night it is." Other Cast Co-Stars *Kerry Cahill as Dianne *Lindsley Register as Laura *R. Keith Harris as Harlan Carson *Joshua Mikel as Jared *Briana Venskus as Beatrice *Nicole Barré as Kathy *James Chen as Kal *Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo *Mike Seal as Gary *Nadine Marissa as Nabila *Adam Fristoe as Dean *Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara *Ted Huckabee as Bruce *Aaron Farb as Norris *Matt Mangum as D.J. *Alan Heckner as Savior *Karl Funk as Neil Uncredited *Chloe & Sophia Garcia-Frizzi as Judith Grimes Deaths *Natania *Neil *Dean *Many unnamed Saviors